Sixteen Hours
by Bighoggi14
Summary: Just a thought, a very short fanfic dedicated to a friend in honor of her birthday. YxU


Gripping the steering wheel with one hand, I try to wipe the sleep from my eyes with the other. Twisting the cap off of the bottle, I chug the last of the mt dew before tossing it in the back seat with the others. I sit up a little straighter and try to regain my focus. I've still got several hours of driving ahead, and if I stop now, I won't make it.

"Yumi!" Sprinting towards her, I dive off the edge to grab her hand. Unsheathing my sword with my other hand, I stab it into the cliff side, pulling us to a stop. Gasping for breath, I look down and see Yumi's relieved face as she holds onto my hand for dear life.

The steering wheel shutters in my hand, and my wheels rumble, jolting me back to reality. Twisting the wheel deftly, I pull off the shoulder and back onto the road. Rubbing my eyes again, I sigh as the adrenaline fades and leaves me slightly more awake.

"Ugh. Only two more hours. I can do this." I mutter to myself. The red face of the clock glows 10:00, so I push down the gas pedal just a little more. I hit the next button on the stereo and turn it up a couple more clicks.

"I wish I had some of Odd's music. That would definitely keep me awake..."

The next hour passes mind-numbingly slow. Lights whiz by me as stars in hyperspace would. I'm beginning to lose my touch with reality. Minutes turn into hours, which turn into days, which end up being only seconds.

Sprinting sideways, I watch as the megatank rolls onto its side, and releases a horizontal beam of energy. I haphazardly hit the dirt, watching the wall of death sweep over top of me, missing me by inches. As I sit up, the megatank rolls back up and aims towards me.

"Ulrich, lets go!" Yumi grabs my hand and yanks me to my feet as she runs by me. I stumble along, before finding my footing and sprinting with her. I turn around to watch the megatank open fire again, aiming for the two of us. I let go of Yumi's hand and dash to one side. The last goes right between our outstretched fingers, creating a shock wave between us. I feel myself get blown into the air, out of control. My entire world spins, and when I get my bearings I find myself falling below the horizon.

"Ulrich!" Yumi screams, looking down at me. Flailing around, trying to grab anything to slow my descent, I find nothing. As I look up one final time, Yumi's fan blade swirls into view, slicing through my stomach. My world goes white.

I open my eyes, and see a wonderful sign come into view. Only two miles left. Thank god. I merge over a lane to let someone faster pass me, and then another to get in the exit lane.

I lash out with my katana, blocking two laser bolts headed for my face. Yumi's fan blade sweeps by my left side, blocking another laser. Hearing a shot from the right, I block another shot as Yumi and I stand back to back, keeping each other safe.

I pull a left, coming onto a dark, softly illuminated street. Driving slower now, the houses slowly roll by as I try to remember which one is it.

11714. There we go.

Glancing at the clock, I lean my head back and sigh in relief. I made it. I grab my phone and dial Yumi's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yumi."

"Ulrich? What's wrong? You sound exhausted."

"Eh, it's not important. Are you busy?"

"Not right now, it's 11:45. Why?"

"I got something for you."

"What?"

"Go outside."

"Ulrich I'm not even dressed."

"Well put some pants on and go outside. Trust me, you're going to want to see this."

"Okay..." A light flips on in the house, and soon after, the door opens. Yumi walks outside wearing sweats and a tank top.

"Alright Ulrich, what's this... about..." Yumi's hand falls down to her side and her jaw drops to the floor.

"Ulrich!" She yells as she runs for me. I walk forward and let her leap into my arms, spinning her around. She laughs wildly and presses her lips to mine.

"Ulrich, what are you doing here?" I smile tiredly.

"I didn't want to miss your birthday." Yumi's face lights up.

"Did... did you drive all the way here just for my birthday?"

"You bet I did."

"It's like nine hours though!"

"Yup. Well, eight and a half if you drive like me." Yumi presses her head into my neck and sighs.

"Best. Birthday present. Ever."


End file.
